


The Spaghetti Man Does The Deed

by kirkhuffmanbf



Category: Kirk Huffman (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, penis - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkhuffmanbf/pseuds/kirkhuffmanbf
Summary: kerk iz emo and depressed so he doz da deed. AGES 2 AMD UP!!!!! THERX SPAGHETTI PORM!111
Relationships: Kirk Huffman/Kirk Huffman





	The Spaghetti Man Does The Deed

kock wauz sad so he tuk his pabte of. OMG he sed. xI CNOW WHAR I CANM NDO! he gemly hold his 465589976899754433568895 foot lomge cocke. he did da deed. kerk stopd beimh fepressed. YAY KOCK


End file.
